


Jury House

by lorir_writes



Series: Who To Trust [1]
Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: On Luisa’s first night at the Jury House, she throws a bonfire at the beach and tries to make amends with the other jurors.
Relationships: Han/Main Character
Series: Who To Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550806
Kudos: 4





	Jury House

Bright stars and an enchanting blue moon embellish the sky that night. Luisa carefully finishes lighting the bonfire and the torches around the beach and looks around. The drinks and snacks were perfectly arranged, the decoration was on point, everything meticulously planned for a great beach bonfire. For a moment, she felt on her element again. She is good at planning parties, that’s what she does most of the time and the Jury house backyard was something else and it was one of the many reasons Luisa decided to throw a bonfire at the beach for everyone, but she wonders if someone besides Teagan will show up. 

After being eliminated and not knowing for sure who could have voted her out, she thought maybe the worst part was over because there was no more need to pretend being cute and nice all the time to play ‘the girl next door’ part. But she was wrong. The competition made her built many unfriendly situations with the other jurors and they were certainly not happy to see her there. Her apologies and confession about the eliminations votes started a fight at the house. Living at the Jury House for the next few weeks would be so much harder than she thought it could be. Either way, she had to try. For own well-being, she had to at least try.

“I guess it’s just us, right?” she slumps on a wooden chair.

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Teagan smiles. “You were honest with every single one of them and you’re trying to make up for your mistakes. They just need a minute… Maybe we should play some music in the meantime.”

“You know what? You’re right,” Luisa stands up, march towards the table with a laptop to open a music player, chooses an upbeat playlist and points the speaks towards the house. “Come on, Teag, let’s dance.” She begins to shimmy her body and Teagan joins. They smile dancing around the fire, enjoying the cool salty breeze coming from the sea.

“What are you two weirdos doing?” Lina cocks an eyebrow at them. Ryder is by her side looking around.

“Welcome! Come dance with us!” Luisa grins, pulling them by their hands and they begin to dance together. Their laughter and chit chats spread around the beach along with the music. “I’ll go make us some drinks!”

“Now that’s a party,” Lina dances throwing her hair to the sides.

“I hope your drinks are as good as you are,” Han smirks as he walks towards Luisa.

“You’ll have to taste and see it for yourself,” she smiles coyly heading to the drinks table, brushing her body on his as she passes by.

“You really are the flirty one in the house, aren’t you?” Han gazes at her, his eyes sweeping her from head to toe. Luisa shrugs smiling. She’s about to say something when she spots Bianca standing a few feet away from the fire eyeing the decoration.

“Hey, do you want a drink?” Luisa shouts grinning.

Bianca walks into her direction and smiles sheepishly. “I do, thanks.” She takes a sip of the drink. “You are exceptional at this. The drinks, the decoration, the music.”

“Thank you.” After a few moments of silence, Luisa speaks again. “Bianca, I’m sorry for what happened during the first elimination. If it was up to me, I wouldn’t want to choose between the two of you. Teagan and you were the first two people I tried to stay close to the house. I just… I felt more connected to Teagan at the time.”

“I can see that. You did become friends.” Bianca takes another sip of the drink. “I guess we just didn’t have time to get to know each other better. And you did help me when Zeke was coming too strong with the flirting on the first day …”

“I’ve seen what guys like him can do to women when we say no. I couldn’t just let him harass you. No means no! We have to stick up for each other in situations like that.”

“I know, right?” Bianca nods. “Just so you know, I was mad at you mostly because I liked you, you seemed like a nice person to me. I thought you wouldn’t vote me out and I felt betrayed when you did. But that’s what the competition entails.”

“Bianca, I-”

“I understand, Luisa. I’m glad I was right about you, you are a nice person. Not everyone here is.” she shoots a nasty look at Lina. “And I could really use another friendly face beside Han’s.”

“I’ll be happy to become your newest friendly face.”

“Good, now I’m going to dance and let you resume to your flirting with Han.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Uh huh,” Bianca smirks. “A little hint for you: he likes mojitos.” She walks away and starts dancing with the other jurors by the fire.

Luisa smiles and prepares two glasses of mojitos, then heads towards the water, sitting on the sand and watching the ocean. Moments later, Han sits by her side. “Why is the host of the party doing by herself here?”

“Just thinking. Drink with me?” She offers a glass of mojito.

“Sure,” he sips the drink. “You know how to make your own poison. I like it.”

“All snakes produce their own, I guess I should follow the lead, right?” She smiles ruefully.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up over this. It’s a competition. We all know there’s only one winner and everyone has to watch their backs and not take other people’s decision personally,” he places his hand over hers.

“Not all of them see it that way.”

“It’s their loss,” he looks at her and notices that she is trying to fight back a shiver. “Are you cold?”

“A little.”

“Here,” he takes off his jacket and places on her back, helping her adjust it to her body. They look into each other’s eyes and their lips meet into a slow and warm kiss. His hand slides around her waist and he pulls her close. Her hand is on the nape of his neck, caressing it. “Still cold?” He whispers against her lips.

“No,” she smiles. “But I wouldn’t mind it gets warmer.” She nibs his lower lips, and his mouth opens, giving her tongue access, deepening the kiss. His hands grip her hips and he pulls her up on his lap. She begins to grind on him, feeling the growing bulge on his pants.

“You don’t play fair, do you?” He asks breathlessly

“Never said I did,” she purrs in his ear.

“You know, my room has a great view of the ocean. Maybe we should continue this upstairs?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They finish their drinks, stand up and walk inside the house, heading upstairs. They barely make it to the hallway without taking their hands off each other and get to his room almost undressed. Taking off the rest of their clothes, they stumble together on the bed and laugh, sitting side by side. His hand slides down between her legs, cupping her sex and eagerly rubs her clit. She returns the gesture, stroking his shaft. They look into each other’s eyes panting, his lips inches away from hers, their bodies responding to their mutual stimulation. He inserts his fingers into her. “You’re so wet, Luisa,” he whispers.

She shifts on the bed and straddles him, kissing him hungrily and pushing him against the mattress. He tries to reach for condoms on the nightstand but ends up knocking out the lamp. They stop to look at the damage and laugh.

“Oops,” he grins. “Can’t say I’m sorry about it, though.” He reaches for the condom and rips off the plastic.

“May I?” Luisa bites her bottom lip.

“By all means,” he lies back and she goes down on him, taking his hard cock on her hands and unrolling the condom on as she licks his balls. “God, Luisa, you’re killing me,” he groans. She smiles and moves back up, positioning him at her entrance, teasing herself and him by stroking his tip between her folds. “Oh, fuck!”

“Do you want me?”

“God yes,” he begs. She buries his length inside her, scraping her nails on his torso and begins to move. Up, down, shaking her hips in circles, gradually increasing the rhythm. He watches her amazed and pinches her nipples and she gasps, throwing her head back, rocking faster. Soon, he gives in to pleasure and finds release. Still breathing heavily, Han pulls out of her and takes Luisa’s hand. “Ride my tongue.” She crawls on the bed and sits on his mouth. He holds her hips, his tongue flickers on her slit and she moves back and forth until her legs get weak and her body shudders as she succumbs to ecstasy. She moves away from his face and lays on the bed spent, catching her breath.

“So…” she nudges him. “Am I as good as my mojito?”

He laughs. “Your mojitos are pretty good, but you’re incredible.” After a brief silence, he turns to look at her. “You wanna know a secret?”

She shifts on the bed and stares at him. “Always”, she grins.

“I was rooting for you to win.”

“You were?”

“Of course. You were the best person in the house and the one who won more challenges. Whoever voted out knows felt threatened by you. That’s why you’re here.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess that ship has sailed, though,” she sighs, resting her head on his chest.

“There’s always the comeback challenge.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like it here,” her hand roams on his hipbone.

“Good to know,” he pulls her close and 


End file.
